Żelazny Cierń
Żelazny Cierń (ang. Iron Thorn) - jeden z wymiarów orbitujących wokół Commorragh.thumb Historia Preludium Nie wiadomo jak na początku nazywał się wymiar, który przeszedł do historii jako Żelazny Cierń. Wiadomo jednak że został on odkryty i skolonizowany w czasie złotej ery Imperium Eldarów. Wymiar ten obfitował w różnoraką faunę i florę i był idealnym światem, dla kochających przyjemność Xenosów. Szybko ustalono stałe połączenie, pomiędzy nim a miastami-portami Imperium Eldarów. Tragedia Gdy nastąpił Upadek, a echo narodzin Tej Która Pragnie odbiły się echem po Pajęczym Trakcie, połączenie ze wspomnianym wymiarem zostało brutalnie przerwane. Dobra wiadomość była taka, że Eldarzy przebywający w tym wymiarze uniknęli pojmania ze strony Slaanesh. Zła - że zostali w nim uwięzieni. Bez możliwości nawiązania ponownego połączenia ze swoim ojczystym wymiarem, zdesperowani Eldarzy stanęli przed perspektywą zagłady. W akcie desperacji sięgneli po zakazane sztuki. Nie wiadomo na ile to co przydarzyło się później było wypadkiem, a na ile sposobem na uniknięcie śmierci. W każdym razie w wyniku działań Eldarów, rozwijana w wymiarze nano-technologia weszła na najwyższe możliwe obroty. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wszyscy Xenosi zostali poddani całkowitej transformacji. Wszelkie organiczne części zostały przemienione, w miejscu mięsa i skóry pojawił się metal. Eldarzy uwięzieni w tym wymiarze stali się nieśmiertelni, chociaż zapłacili za to własną naturą. Nanoboty tymczasem rozwijały się dalej. Wkrótce drzewa i wszelka bardziej zauważalna flora została pokryta metalem, przypominając w ten sposób żelazne ciernie. Skażeniu zostały poddane również niebo, ziemia i powietrze - wszystko zostało pokryte nowym metalem i rdzą. Przebicie thumb|272px|Asdrubael VectŻelazny Cierń i jego mieszkańcy spędzili tysiąclecia w odosobnieniu, do czasu aż władzę w Commorragh przejął równie przebiegły co ambitny Asdrubael Vect. W M36 Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta nakazał aktywować Wielkie Bramy, które prowadziły do szeregu najróżniejszych wymiarów - zarówno nowych, jak i tych wcześniej skolonizowanych, z którymi kontakt urwał się po Upadku. Jedna z aktywowanych Bram oczywiście połączyła się z Żelaznym Cierniem. Drukhari po przybyciu do tego wymiaru natychmiast napotkali swych pobratyńców, którzy po stuleciać cyber-ewolucji nie przypominali za Eldarów. Pragnienie władzy mieszkańców Commorragh szybko starło się z nienawiścią do wszelkiego życia, jaką przejawiali strażnicy Żelaznego Ciernia. Wojna pomiędzy dwoma frakcjami była długa i krwawa. Drukhari skrupulatnie polowali na przetransferowane abominacje, używając na nich najróżniejszych rodzajów broni. Odziani w myślący metal wojownicy jednak uparcie trzymali się życia, wracając na pole bitwy, nieważne jak wielkie obrażenia zostały im zadane. Kampania na Żelaznym Cierniu zaczęła w końcu przeciągać się tak długo, że niemal wstrzymywała pochód całego Przebicia. W tej sytuacji Lord Vect nominalnie przyłączył Żelazny Cierń do Commorragh, nakazując swoim Archontom wycofać się z wymiaru i zająć się podbijaniem bardziej okazałych ziem. Pozostawieni sami sobie robotyczni mieszkańcy powrócili do swojego normalnego trybu życia. Tylko na mapie Oczywiście pomimo słów Vecta, Żelazny Cierń pozostał w dużej mierze dzikim i niezależnym wymiarem. Pozostaje on na orbicie Commorragh, a wszelkie ekspedycje na jego teren są zwykle dobrze chronione. I bardzo krótkie. Przez Żelazny Cierń musiała przebijać się grupa pod dowództwem Inkuba Morra. Opis Wymiar Żelazny Cierń znajduje się w innym wymiarze, będącym poza granicami materialnego wszechświata w którym znajduje się Galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej. Żelazny Cierń był kiedyś pięknym, zalesionym wymiarem, idealnym dla szukających spokoju Eldarów. Był miejscem bardzo przypominającym Rajskie Światy. Ten obraz jest już jednak nieaktualny. Od długich stuleci wszelkie życie w Żelaznym Cierniu zamarło. Trawa i ziemia zamieniły się w pustynię rdzy, z której od czasu do czasu wyrasta pokrętny metal. Wszelkie drzewa zostały pokryte obcym żelazem, nie pozostawiając ani milimetra zieleni. Nawet powietrze przesiąknięte jest metalem i rdzą. Dłuższe pozostawanie w Żelaznym Cierniu sprowadza na przebywające w nim żywe istoty pewien strach. Przeczucie że są obserwowani przez boski byt, o tajemniczej i niebezpiecznej naturze. Mieszkańcy Jedynymi myślącymi mieszkańcami Żelaznego Ciernia byli kiedyś eldarscy koloniści, którzy przybyli do tego miejsca jako odkrywcy i poszukiwacze przygód. To czym stali się teraz, dalece odbiega od tej natury. Ci nowi, pokryci myślącym metalem Xenosi są zupełnie obcy nawet dla Drukhari. Ich ciała to wykrzywione, puste sylwetki stworzone z metalu który regeneruje się po każdym zniszczeniu (chociaż potrzebuje do tego masy czasu). Ich oczy ujawniają straszliwy blask nie-życia. To co pozostało z ich dusz przejawia nienawiść do wszelkiego co żywe. Pomimo poddania się transferowi, mechaniczni mieszkańcy Żelaznego Ciernia nie stracili szybkości i zwinności, jaką ukazywali za życia. Ich ruchy nadal są ekstremalnie szybkie, a mechanizmy wykorzystują to, polując na żywych w zwartych grupach. Przemiana w roboty dała im nawet kilka dodatkowych umiejętności - jak chociażby możliwość emitowania ultrasonicznych sygnałów, które zakłócają procesy myślowe żywych istot. Istoty te potrafią również do pewnego stopnia manipulować swoimi ciałami, zamieniając swoje kończyny w ostrza i zwiększając ostre zęby do rozmiarów kołków. Poza przemienionymi Eldarami w Żelaznym Cierniu można spotkać również inne istoty żywe, będące niegdyś żywymi mieszkańcami tego miejsca. Wiele spośród nich to sporych rozmiarów stwory, ukrywające się pod powierzchnią rdzawej pustyni. Ciekawostki *Pojawiły się sugestie jakoby w Żelaznym Cierniu mieszkało coś...innego. Obcego. Coś czemu przemienione, mechaniczne konstrukty oddają cześć. Są to jednak niepotwierdzone przypuszczenia, które mogły zostać spowodowane użyciem fal ultrasonicznych przez mieszkańców tego miejsca. *Historia przemienionych Eldarów przypomina nieco transformację Nekrotyrów w Nekronów. *W Żelaznym Cierniu znajduje się jedna Wielka Brama, prowadząca do Commorragh, jednak różnoracy Drukhari stworzyli mniejsze, "nielegalne" przejścia do tego wymiaru. *Istnieje Kabała zwąca się Władcami Żelaznego Ciernia. Źródła Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) Chapter IX, X Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Światy Mrocznych Eldarów